


A New Year's Kiss

by GoSora



Series: Gendrya One shot AU style [12]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoSora/pseuds/GoSora
Summary: Gendry and Arya has been friends since she was born, but now she is eighteen and well... maybe it time to do something other than just sleeping on each other (No, they literally do that...)Fluff all over the place.Also there is an epilogue so read the end notes
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Gendrya One shot AU style [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395331
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	A New Year's Kiss

She had known him since she had been born. Gendry. And he had been her best friend since she could even grasp the idea of what friendship was, so this made this hard. She had feelings for him but. 

But spoiling eighteen years of friendship. Ruining it... She just...

She remember that Christmas seven years ago when her family had been so loud that she had texted her father when she was walking to Gendry's place. He was home as always, had just gotten his apartment not to fare from her home, and he was alone. Or he had been alone till she arrived and then they had started their Christmas tradition of fast food, ice cream, bad holiday movies and passing out together on the couch. 

She remember how innocent those first few years had been. And how tense the last two or so Christmas mornings had been, yet here they were again. She was being spooned by him and that was always how it started. Turning around he readjusted as well, pulling her on to his chest. She exhaled and just sank deeper into his chest. 

How had their friendship turned into this, into something more yet not really. She never said anything because she was to scared and what if he didn't love her?

This was the moment his fingers started to draw patterns on her back and she felt like melting, but he was just her friend and nothing more... Taking a deep breath didn't help, because her face was buried in his chest. 

Oh well, of she was going to be in the best hell in the world then he might as well join her. Moving further up on his chest she made sure that her hair, covered his face. 

And he had hair in his face. Well played, well played. He had this thing with Arya where he couldn't be mad at her for more than a few minutes at a time. Maybe it was because he had seen her grow up. Maybe it was because he had been babysitting her for a few years, because the little wolf literally would bite other people who even tried to get close to her. But if he was there she just played around like a normal kid, or as normally as a fierce wolf pup could. She did still tease her sister and place worms in her bed, but she was Arya. 

And then she had slowly changed. He had as well, but the last two years had been more tense or awkward? Because she was becoming a woman and that meant he had to try and wrap his brain around the fact that she could or should date...

It wasn't like he didn't want that to happen, he just... 

He took a deep breath and got the full effect of her hair over his face, yes this didn't help. He had become a master of control since she had started to change and since he had fallen for her two years earlier. She had been sixteen and he had been twenty-one, but they were friends and even now he just... He couldn't risk it. He would rather be her best friend for life than risk ruining this. 

And with this mindset he pushed her hair to the side and then placed his arms back around her in one movement, before he was back at drawing patterns on her back. 

Feeling her move again her face soon was right over his, her breath hitting his lips and well, he had to bite his cheek to be able to focus. 

“So... You are invited to my family's New Years thing, and you can't really say no, because my father talked to your boss and Sansa got you a suit... Only issue is that it is family only, so they have you coming as my /date/,” 

Feeling her warm breath hit him as she spoke made it take him a few seconds to realize what she had said, but once he did he let out a sigh.

“Wanna just move north of the Wall? And never return?” he asked as he always did when people did this. When people just assumed that they were more than what they were, but now her family was even doing this...

She looked down at him for a second before she laid back down. She knew she couldn't just do this and not be tempted to kiss the living daylights out of him. 

“I'm game. We have survived in the woods before so as soon as we have been to that party then we can go. Sansa will kill us if we miss it and you know it,”

Speaking with her face hidden in the crook of his neck she just stayed where she was. Just like always. 

See the thing was, as much as she just wanted to kiss his stupid face and how much she had to just not, they still both had silently agreed to only move when one of them had to really piss or stomachs started to growl loudly. So they were sorta stuck in this sweet yet painful game of chicken, that was completely fine when he was asleep, because then she could pretend that they were a thing, but when he was awake it was just... The sweetest part of her personal hell.

And then her stomach growled, he laughed and she smiled. She wouldn't want to give up on this for anything, and that was why she had to just pretend that this wasn't anything more than what it seemed.

He held her in place for a few more moments till her stomach screamed again.

“Okay, okay. You had like a ton of food last night and it is just like... 1 PM. You usually last longer than me, what happened Stark?” he asked as he released her. 

She shrugged as she got up and ran for the bathroom, needing to just get that over with before going on a hunt in his kitchen or rather her kitchen. She did in fact cook most of the meals there while Gendry was more of a sandwich man. 

Arriving back he hadn't moved an inch, but she was hungry so she went on a hunt. They had somehow managed to get the left over fast food into the fridge and so she found everything. Noodles with sauce, some rice and a salad? Had they had salad yesterday? She didn't remember... But he did have some eggs and some cabbage and a few other things she had gotten ahead of time so she could make a left over meal that was pretty good. 

Getting out the pan she chopped a few things and then made fried noodles and rice, with the noodle sauce and veggies added. A few eggs were added for the last few minutes and then she smelled coffee. That meant Mr. Sleepyhead had left the couch and then she felt an arm wrap around her back as he stepped up beside her. 

Why they always just did this was still a mystery to her, but they just did. Cooking in their PJ, sleeping in his or her bed, crashing on his couch together, randomly hugging, relying on each other for anything, everything and nothing. And that was just how it had always been. 

Truth be told they had done shit together that most couples took a while to do. They hadn't slept together, but they had gone skinny dipping a few times a few months ago, when an avalanche had locked the roads. They had been in a cabin and had been safe, but it had taken a week before the roads had been cleared and well, they had gone out to explore. Finding some hot springs in a cave she had been the first one in, but he had followed and they had returned a few times, hunting on their way back to get something to eat, since they had been running low at that point. 

Main take away from that, they had been naked, nothing had happened and it had been awkward for like five minutes, but that had been it. And that was how it was with most things. They had walked in on each other a million and one time here, in his place. Bathroom visits, showers, changing outfits and maybe that was why swimming together had been nothing. Maybe they were strange, maybe they were odd, but it had worked so fare. 

“Are you sure that Sansa know my size in suits?” he asked and got an elbow in the ribs for that.

“What?”

“I gave her your size. She has no clue to be frank and well, you have a tendency to just fall asleep on me so,” she shrugged and he simply pulled her closer to his side. 

“Guess I would know your measurements as well. Size /tiny/, except for that brain of yours,”

“Hey, it ain't my fault you are a giant! Now get plates and forks so we can eat and figure out how to do a party that neither of us wanna go to,” 

He stepped back and bowed to her.

“As m'lady commands,”

“Oh, you really wanna die don't you,” she said and cracked a smile before she kicked in his general direction while he got the plates and his coffee, making tea for her. 

The food was on the table when he placed their cups down as well. Smiling she took her mug, cinnamon and apple tea, he knew her to well, but then again they had been friends forever. 

“So how do we do new years? It is the 25th now and well... It is our free weekend, right? Have any plans Waters?” she asked as she plated the food up to both of them. 

“I have work on the 30th but that is it, no other plans than to go check in on Hot Pie, but you probably wanna do that as well, so how about we do that Saturday and then we just chill and maybe go for a walk, or go watch a cartoon in the cinema?”

Looking at him she made a finger gun and shoot him. He pretended to die and both cracked up.

“I'm coming over Friday then, with our fancy clothes,” 

And then he shrugged.

“What?”

“You have enough clothes here so stay,” he said and she just remained quiet to make him elaborate. Basically being a pain in the ass, but hey, he knew her tricks, so. 

“Just stay over from today and till next Wednesday. We can drive over and get the fancy clothes after we visited Hot Pie,” 

This wasn't something out of the normal, she did stay over for weeks at a time here and there. 

“So what you are saying is you want me to stay and just ignore my family? This is exactly why people say we are a couple. This here and the fact that you never dated anyone,” she tilted her head and he looked over at her. 

“And that comes from little miss clingy. You have scared so many girls away and you know it,” he pointed out and she shrugged. 

“I'll stop when you stop glaring at every man who ever as much as look in my direction. You are worse than all my brothers could ever be, yet they seem to just accept you. Everyone does. Even my mom who hates most of the dudes Sansa has brought home, even she loves you and gives you Christmas cookies and they are reserved for family only,”

“I guess we are family then Stark,” he shrugged and blew on his coffee. 

By the Gods he wanted nothing more than to make her his, completely and permanently, but he couldn't, right? Or maybe...

“We always were family you stupid bull. You know me to well and I know you to well for us not to be. I know your secrets, your fears and...”

“And my desires? Yeah, you have no clue about that Arry. I keep them away from you for a reason, to keep the peace,”

She looked at him confused and then looked down, hurt. Fuck fuck fuck! 

“You know you should just date if you want to. I want you to be happy...” her words were like a dagger straight to the heart, but he had to keep calm and not just reach out and spill /everything/. 

“I have a girl I like... No... It is more than that, I love her. But she is just out of reach even if she is so close and well, I am happy because I am in her life but sad because I can't really tell her everything,” 

Yes, he knew that he just admitted to love her, but she was so hurt that she might not realize that it was her he was talking about. 

She looked up, hurt still being one of the main emotions on her face, but then she nodded. 

“I know that feeling. It sucks...”

And then he panicked inside. Sipping his coffee he tried to think of some other man she was close to and why was Sandor Clegane the only one that came to mind? Him and that Syrio guy, but both were way older than her and practically her uncles... 

Could... Could she be talking about him? Fuck! What if both of them had been feeling the same and just hadn't done shit about it because they were worried it would destroy what they had, when in reality they could have been a couple and have been doing everything they had done up to now, but just not have been held back by the restrictions of being /just friends/. 

She had just turned 18 this summer so she was legal, not that he would have broken the laws just to satisfy himself. Not when it would bring /them/ at risk of loosing time together. 

But if this was right then... Then this party could be the thing they needed. Or at least be a good excuse to make his move. A new years kiss could work. It would be their first kiss, his, hers and theirs so he would have to be careful but... But that was a plan, it was an okay plan and it might even be a good plan. Except now he just had to survive a week of her being here and not doing shit. That and she would probably be sleeping on him every night and run around in one of his shirts and her panties and that wasn't distracting at all...

The next days flew by fast. She was cooking, he was cleaning, they were playing games and just being lazy. Video chatting with her brothers and parents once in a while but other than that it had mainly been just them. That and they had gone for walks in the snow a few times. And of course she had beaten him in a snowball fight. Getting warm by his fireplace when they got home while she had bread in the oven. 

To say that the days had been perfect would have been an understatement, but she had noticed a slight shift in Gendry. He seemed more happy and calm for some reason... Not that she was complaining, it was nice, but still. 

They had visited Hot Pie and she had joined him in the kitchen while Gendry had planted his ass on a bar chair so he could annoy them and randomly poke and hug her. Hot Pie had raised an eyebrow at them but had let them be for the most part, but she did notice him pulling Gendry to one side and them whispering for a few seconds before they joined her. 

Eating and watching a movie at his place she was sitting with Gendry as always, or rather she was laying, leaned up against his chest as they took the floor seat as always while Hot Pie was sitting on the couch. 

Being placed between the legs of someone you love but can't do shit with might seem like a nightmare but she was okay. This was okay. She had been doing this for years and well, they were okay. 

She did however fall asleep while they watched the movie and then she dreamt that he kissed the top of her head. But he wouldn't, it was just her dream. But then again he never kissed her there in her dreams. Her lips and neck, hell anything lips and down but not the top of her head..

But he would never... He hadn't done anything so fare so why now...

He woke her up when the movie ended and then they left Hot Pie's place before they picked up their fancy clothes. She had a dress and he was given a suit with a black shirt to wear under it. That and shoes. Sansa had nearly kicked them when they had forgotten them.

Arriving at the 31st everything was ready. He was ready as she was sleeping on his chest. Hopefully by this time tomorrow she would be his, but there was still a chance that he was not who she had been talking about. But this didn't change the fact that they still had to talk about who and what they were to each other. 

Getting up at around noon he took a shower while she cooked and then after breakfast she showered while he cleaned up after them. Teamwork all the way. Putting on the suit it was as if it had been made for him, even if the butt area was a little tight. 

She saw him before he saw her and he heard a “Dang” before he turned around and spotted her. She looked absolutely stunning and he was lost for words so he just blinked. The light pink or purple dress fitted her petite body and highlighted just the right parts without being to much. 

She stood with a necklace in her hand and he somehow managed to take a deep breath and focus before he walked over and helped her while she exposed her shoulder and neck area. He kept reminding himself of his plan and that helped.

They were ready to leave at around 3 PM and arrived at her home, where a red carpet had been laid out for the family and a few photographers had been allowed to snap pictures of them all. Arriving as the first of the kids they were on the carpet for just about ten seconds before they made a run for it. Arya had send him a look and he had followed her, pissing off the poor photographers, but it was freezing and Arya had nothing to cover her arms with. 

Once they reached the stairs that lead up to the front door he pulled of his jacket and placed it over her before he picked her up and ran up the stairs so she didn't have to do that on heels. She did protest for just about two seconds till she realized what he was doing and he even got a “thank you” when they reached the top of the stairs.

The next hours went by slowly. There was food, entertaining and then more nonsense, but then the clock finally became 11:50 PM and he started to get nervous. What if he wasn't the one she had been talking about? He would or rather could be charged because a kiss could be seen as an assault, and she was his...

Best friend... And where had that lead them? Nowhere.

Taking a deep breath he found her and took her hand, leading her over behind a corner. They were technically speaking still in the same room as the others, yet no one could see them in this moment. Seconds ticked by as they came closer and closer to midnight. 

And then it started. He heard Theon's voice lead the others as he started at twenty and counted down. 

Arriving at ten he had his back against the wall and her right in front of him. God's she was beautiful. Whispering or exhaling her name she looked up as the countdown reached five and then he leaned down, looking at her eyes and her face. He saw a smile and heard three be yelled out and then he shut his eyes and let his lips find hers as the rest yelled “HAPPY NEWYEAR”.

His arms made their way around her and he felt it as she went up on her toes in her slippers. Because she would never wear heels for an entire night, that was not her. 

She pulled away for just a few seconds to catch her breath and try to wrap her mind around what had just happened.

He had kissed her. Her best friend had called out her name and had looked at her like... Like she was his world and then he had kissed her. And now she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, deepening the kiss, yet keeping it short because of her family. Leaning her forehead against his she felt his breath against her lips. 

“I'm tired,” she whispered, not really sure what she wanted to do, only sure she didn't want her family to interrupt this. She then felt a hurried kiss on her forehead and a jacket being placed around her shoulders. He nodded to the door and she lead the way down, grabbing a pair of snickers on the way and then getting his car keys from her miniature bag. She didn't hand them to him straight away, because she was smarter than that. She let him /pay/. One kiss for the keys. 

He obliged with a smile and then they walked to his car hand in hand. He helped her in and then offered her his hand as they drove back home.

“I do have one question. How long have you waited?” she had to ask and he blushed a little before he cleared his voice. 

“A few years, maybe two,” he admitted and she laughed. It started out light but then filled the entire car and she felt his eyes on her.

“Oh, it is not you, it is me, trust me. I just, I fell for you when I was thirteen so five years. I have been so lost in you for the last five years you have no clue,” she explained.

“That is why you always just cling huh?” he asked when he parked and she shrugged.

“I just didn't want other women to have you. I was being selfish, but you never seemed to mind it,”

“I might not have seen you as a woman before two years ago, but you were always special to me. You could just have...”

“I did tell you! Sooo many times. I told you that you are family, but you must have seen it as family family and not lovers. I should just have kissed you or something,” 

“No! Not that I'm against that now, but you were a kid, I was an adult,”

“So you wouldn't have accepted me till I was eighteen anyway?” she unlocked the door and he nodded.

“Always such an honourable man, huh,” she said and he grabbed her hand and spun her back as he locked the door behind them.

Looking into her grey eyes he made sure she saw just how serious he was.

“If I had risked that I could have been accused of being a predator and I could have been arrested, meaning we would have been separated for years. I wasn't gonna let that happen Arya, I couldn't risk loosing time with you,”

Wrapping an arm around her back he pulled her closer and noticed how her breath stopped for few seconds as she looked up at him.

“Guess we are in this to deep already,” she whispered and he nodded before he kissed her again and then reached up for the necklace. Unlatching it he guided them to the closest table before he took his blazer and removed it from her shoulders.

He felt her smile against his lips as she kicked off her shoes and his followed. Her hands were at his belt as he unzipped her dress. Stopping before entering /their/ room he kissed her right below her ear and then pulled back as she slipped out of her dress and he pulled his shirt off. 

Pulling his shirt over her head he surprising them both, but tonight was special and well, they had time. She did however still pull her strange sticky bra things off and threw them in the trash with a satisfied smile.

“Feeling better?” he asked as he stepped out of his pants and she nodded.

“You will never know the pain of a bra and high heels, be happy, be very happy,”

Closing the distance between them again he stepped behind her and cupped her chest with his hands. 

“You know I would love to support you when needed,”

She cracked up as she heard him say that. Her chest had disappeared beneath the shirt and his giant hands.

“There isn't much to support,” she admitted and then turned around so she could look at him.

“Don't say that,” he seemed more serious and she tilted her head. 

“I know you don't see yourself the way I see you, but you are perfect to me. You are beautiful and powerful, wonderful and incredible,”

She shakes her head at this and simply grabs his stupid face and kisses him. She was no way near as strong as he thought, but she could yell at him another time. For now she had other plans.

Wrapping her arms around him she pushed him towards the bed and when they reached it she broke the kiss and pushed him down. Climbing up she sat on him, but she didn't do anything more than kissing him. That was till he wrapped his arms around her and switched them around, kissing her face, mainly her lips, but also her neck and both below but also behind her ear. She kissed him back but then yawned, making him kiss her nose.

She then felt him move again as he rolled down on the bed and pulled her closer, making her the baby spoon. She still felt his hot breath on her neck and then his lips right below her left ear as his arms wrapped around her, keeping her safe and secure against his chest. Then their breaths slowly found a rhythm and with his breath on her neck she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue: The next day was spend basically naked as the young couple marathoned (Is that even a word) through a year of legally being able to get it on, but not doing anything. Needless to say they started the year in a happy but exhausted state. But they never wavered and a few years later they welcomed their first girl, followed by a few more children. Getting married on a new years eve ten years after their first kiss they spend the rest of their life loving each other.


End file.
